Making the Best of It
by Crimson Siyrean
Summary: A chance meeting had perked her interest. A desire to help brighten his quiet loner life had made her approach. What she hadn't expected was to wake up next to Kakashi sensei after a night of binge drinking and apparently debauchery?
1. Chapter 1

.

A chance meeting had perked the girl's interest in the Jounin. All she'd wanted to do was to help lighten his mood a little and maybe give him a bit of a social life... What she hadn't expected was to wake up next to the man after a night of binge drinking and apparently debauchery.

_A/N: This will only end up being like 5 chapters long I think. This first chapter really doesn't have any humor, all the great bantering starts next chapter.  
_

.

* * *

**.**

**Making the Best of It**

**.  
**

**.**

Ino dipped her straw into the fruity cocktail before her, stirring it with slow deliberation. She was carefully contemplating the man standing in the corner of the bar, doing his best to remain unnoticed though he'd caught her staring more than once already but made no move to approach her.

_Kakashi sensei_, she thought with a smirk. Kakashi sensei, what ever shall we do with you? She'd never seen him go out to the bars frequented by the older Jounin, or to the clubs and parties where she was known to make her rounds. He was rarely seen in town, and for all that she could tell or gather from Sakura, the only people he'd ever been seen around were his own team, and that was it.

The only reason she could think of as to why he was even here at all, had to be Lady Tsunade's doing. The woman would not have allowed the Jounin to weasel his way out of her own birthday party, and likely agreed that he too needed to loosen up a bit. At least for one night before shit completely hit the fan with the Akatsuki…

Too many good people had died already, who knew when the next blow would come? Well, Ino decided, she was not going to sit around and do nothing while fate took it's turn around her, she was going to live life as best she could, because who knew what tomorrow may bring. And as for Kakashi, it was high time he started to do the same as well.

Kakashi looked up to catch Ino staring at him for what had to be the hundredth time that evening. She'd been doing it ever since they'd run into each other at the memorial stone earlier that week. Admittedly, his thoughts on the girl had changed somewhat since that chance encounter, but now there was something more behind that look in her eyes. It told him plainly that she was up to no good, but as to what the girl was planning, he had no idea.

.

The incident happened only three days before.

Kakashi had been standing there nearly an hour when he heard the sound of another slowly approach the cold memorial stone. It was not so uncommon when another would come to mourn those they'd lost and he supposed he did have a tendency to hog the stone all to himself. With a sigh, Kakashi lifted his head, ready to retreat in order to give who ever the new comer was the space they needed, either to remember or forgive, forget or hate, there were so many reasons one would come here.

"Good morning Kakashi sensei," Ino called warmly with a small smile on her face. She made her way over to the slightly hunched Jounin, hoping he wouldn't mind if she joined him. "I should've guessed I wouldn't be alone. You come here a lot, don't you?"

Kakashi raised a single eyebrow at the smiling girl, now standing closely beside him. She was dressed in her street clothes and seemed blissfully unaware of the idea of personal space as she peered up at the man.

"I supposed," he answered casually, and took a small step back. He wanted to leave but curiosity was getting the better of him and he was interested in why Ino, of all people, would be here on this day. The girl then turned her attention back to the stone, her expression growing somber as she did so. A minute passed in silence. "Would you like me to give you some space?"

"Oh?" Ino jumped slightly. "No, that's alright. I wasn't going to stay long. I have to open the shop for my dad soon. It's just…" She paused, feeling a slight pressure build in her chest. Glancing to the side, she saw Kakashi watching her. Ino took a breath and gave him another small smile. "It's just, this is the anniversary of the day I made Chunin and I can't help but remember, well, you know."

Kakashi nodded in understanding. So it was Asuma after all.

"How's Naruto," the girl asked suddenly, not taking her eyes from the stone. Her voice then took on a softer tone. "I heard about Jiraiya. We've never really been friends, Naruto and I, so I doubt he'd want to hear from me but-" Ino turned to look at him. "I hope he's alright."

Kakashi smiled, feeling his regard for the girl increase significantly. There was no doubting Ino's sincerity as her wide blue eyes held his. Admittedly, he'd often dismissed her and yes, probably misjudged her personality a lot in the past, but there was no denying she really did care for those around her.

"He's doing the best he can, given the circumstances," the Jounin answered, his voice thick with regret.

"You lost your sensei too around the same age, didn't you?" Kakashi's eyebrows rose. "Does it ever get better?"

"Well I wouldn't be standing here if that were the case," he answered lightly; surprised she'd known that fact. "But it lessens. Truthfully I wouldn't want it to ever get better."

Ino nodded. "That would almost be like forgetting." Another minute passed. "I should probably get going. My dad will kill me if I'm late. Thank you, for you know, and stuff."

Kakashi's eye crinkled. "No problem."

"Oh, and my dad also told me to remind you not to be late for some meeting at ten, or something. Seemed to think I might run into you."

"Ah."

She was about to leave but stopped to cock her head to the side, giving him one more careful once over. "You know, I'm really happy the village has a place like this. It's good, you know, to come here every now and then." Ino paused, being sure to catch his eye. "But I think the best way to honor the ones we've lost, is by making the most of the life we still have, and not waste it in regret."

And with that, the blonde turned and skipped off, leaving the Jounin to stare after the cheeky little kunoichi. Well, she wouldn't be the first one to insinuate they thought as much about the man… With a sigh, Kakashi turned back to the monument, wondering when it was that the next generation got so smart. Or turned into such smart asses, for that matter.

Ino grinned inwardly as she made her way out of the grounds. She'd never really spoken much to Kakashi sensei before, he was always so quiet, and always with his damned nose glued to a book. Seriously, if ever there was a man that needed to get out more, it was him. But obviously he needed some help first, and Ino was nothing, if not will to help those around her better themselves.

So, she decided as she walked the path into town, if he was unwilling to get out and enjoy all fruits that life still had to offer, the least she could do was help him take a bite.

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

Ino finished off the rest of her cocktail in a single swig. She eyed him carefully for another moment and then sauntered over to the bored looking Jounin. This was for his own good, she kept telling herself as she felt some of the liquid courage course through her veins. It was time to make her move, and she'd be damned if he brushed her off easily.

"Hey, how's it going?" Ino asked brightly, locking her eyes and adapting a similar stance to his own, leaning back against the wall and crossing her arms.

Kakashi let out a deep breath. As soon as he saw the blond finish her drink, he knew this was coming. He looked down at the girl now standing flush against his side, completely at ease. She was grinning up at him with a certain glint in her eye that he didn't quite trust. "Good evening Ino."

"What are you doing just standing over here on your own? This is supposed to be a party!" she exclaimed, getting straight to the point. When the girl received no response however, Ino continued on, lowering her voice an octave. "I've been watching you, you know."

Kakashi tried to do his best to brush off the feeling of unease that was prickling his skin. "I've noticed," he told her wearily, wondering how long this interrogation would last.

"So why don't you get out there? Socialize, mingle, dance or something."

The man shook his head. "I'm content to stay here."

"Well at least let me get you a drink or something. It is an open bar, after all." Ino relaxed from her Kakashi imitation and shifted to stand before him.

"No, thank you," Kakashi answered, feeling slightly irritated as he contemplated the wisdom to allow all Chunin drink, despite their age.

Ino huffed, doing her best to look the petulant child. "You really are no fun, you know that? Why come to a party if all you were going to do was stand in the corner and sulk?"

Really, the man could be impossible sometimes. Was it so bad to just loosen up and have some fun? She really didn't understand why he was being so difficult.

"I'm not sulking, and I only came because the Hokage made me."

_No, that didn't sound like sulking at all..._

"Oh, well last I saw her, she was already two sheets to the wind. It would probably be easy for you to sneak out now if you really wanted to." Not that _she _wanted him to...

"I would, but she, in all her infinite wisdom, decided it would be a good idea to pack half the top ranked shinobi of the village in a confined space, _with_ an open bar. Someone needs to stay sober enough to break up any fights."

And maybe if he kept telling himself that, he'd actually start to believe it... Kakashi gave the girl a brief smile. She really was just trying to be friendly. It was… kind of sweet of her.

"Oh, come on," Ino continued on with a smirk. "You only turn thirty nine once-" Kakashi gave her a look. "Or ten times, depending on whom you ask. Nothing bad has happened yet, and it seems like everyone is having a good time. Well almost everyone," she added, glancing up suspiciously.

"Ino," he said, for the first time giving her his full attention. "I don't need your company. Go have fun with your friends." There was no need for her to feel obliged to keep an odd man like him company.

"I'd like to think that I am," she answered, smiling brightly and causing his eyebrow to raise just a fraction of an inch. "So tell me, Kaka-sensei. Do you have a girlfriend?"

The warmth he'd been beginning to feel for the girl suddenly turned cold. "Exactly how much have you had to drink?"

"Not nearly enough," Ino grinned mischievously, not the slightest bit abashed. "And that wasn't an answer. I mean it, you got a girl?" She poked him painfully in the ribs. "You know, I bet you'd loosen up a bit if you got laid more often."

Kakashi's mouth dropped. What was it with kids these days? Or maybe it was just Ino in general. "Ino…"

"I mean it. I could be your wingman." The man grimaced as the girl became elated with her new found idea. "Women are much more likely to go for a guy that's recommended by another chick. We're expected to know better."

"Ino..."

"Oh, what about her?" The blonde pointed across the room, her eyes alight with excitement. "She's pretty hot. And that dress, it's just screaming _easy access_."

Maybe, if he didn't mind the idea of_ catching_ anything… "Ino, I'm really not interested."

"Well, what about her?" She pointed to another woman who was partially obscured by a support beam. "She's not… never mind. Nice body though, shame about the face."

"_Ino!"_ Were Asuma alive, he'd swear to buy the man a drink next time they met. As it was, he was finding a new found respect for the man.

"What about-"

"I'm not interested," he interrupted loudly, almost laughing.

Ino bit her lip, trying to figure out just how her best friend's sensei worked. There certainly wasn't a lack of attractive females present… "Oh-_Oh!"_ she exclaimed, giving him yet another painful nudge. He looked almost scared in reply. "_I_ get it." She grinned triumphantly. "I've also got an excellent gaydar. And I know of more than one strapping young shinobi that wouldn't mind seeing beneath your-"

"I'm not gay," Kakashi cut in, infinitely sure he did not want to know how that sentence finished.

Well she was persistent, that he could give her…

"So, what's wrong then?" Ino went back to leaning against the wall, apparently growing bored with her new found game. "Are you the type that only goes for civvies? Cause there's a few of them here too. Though personally, I never understood the appeal."

"Some find it preferable to widowhood," he deadpanned.

Ino huffed, crossing her arms. "Cheerful as ever, you are."

"Look, it's not that I don't appreciate- actually I _don't_ appreciate your help. So please stop," he told her seriously. "I'm not interested in finding a girlfriend."

"I wasn't really talking specifically about a girlfriend, you know. I just think you need to get laid."

If Kakashi wasn't slowly getting conditioned to Ino's eccentricities, he'd probably find himself somewhat uncomfortable with her current line of thought. But at this point, all he could do was take a deep breath and give the girl his best dispassionate glance. "Goodnight, Ino."

"What about her?" She pointed to yet another random woman unfortunate enough to find herself under Ino's stare. "Now you can't tell me you don't find her attractive."

Kakashi surveyed the crowd, desperate to find something usable as an excuse. His eyes fell upon Naruto, apparently making a grand demonstration amongst a group of on lookers. "Oh, would you look at that, Naruto's attempting to mix a drink using Resangan. Gotta go."

"What? Where? Kaka-sensei!"

The man had disappeared and all Ino could do was huff. She'd failed. And what's worse is that now the man was likely gong to actively avoid her. Well this simply wouldn't do…

.

* * *

.

"Are you sure you don't want another shot, Tenten? This one's pink!" Sakura giggled, looking at the four shots lined up across their table.

The brown haired kunoichi shook her head ruefully, her face already flushed and her body feeling strangely weighted down to her seat. "No thank you. I'm done for the night. Don't want any repeats of Ino's last party."

"Oh come on, it was hilarious," Kiba laughed, nudging her with one hand while the other rested across the back of her chair.

Tenten turned to scowl darkly at the boy who seemed much too proud of himself at her side. "You let me believe I'd slept with you, for over two weeks!"

Kiba bared his teeth, grinning proudly. "Like I said, hilarious."

"Speaking of Ino, where is she?" Sakura asked, preferring to survey the crowed rather than the obviously soon to be couple before her.

"Last I saw, she was hanging all over your sensei," Tenten commented, holding her head in her hands while her elbow rested on the table. "Maybe we should cut her off too."

"No, he managed to lose her a while ago…" Sakura answered vaguely, still searching the crowd. "Though now I can't find him either."

It was then that Shizune came rushing up to their table, looking panicked. "Sakura, you haven't seen Lady Tsunade have you?"

Sakura blinked, stunned by the kunoichi's abrupt and disheveled appearance. "Um, no. Is everything all right?"

"How about Kakashi? Have you seen him?" Shizune continued frantically.

"Not in a while. Why, what's going on?"

The woman took a moment to compose her self, which wasn't easy considering her red face and disheveled clothes. "It's Lady Tsunade, she- Well Kakashi tried to get out of coming to night by leaving a pile of reports to the last minute, but she refused to take that as an excuse and demanded he hand in the unfinished ones anyways. I think she planned on getting you to finish them later-" Sakura rolled her eyes. "But then council made a stink, so now she's stuck filling them out and well…"

"Kakashi's a dead man?" Sakura finished for her.

"Something like that."

"Well, I'll keep my eye out for him," she told her, not at all feeling the least bit sorry should Tsunade track down her wayward sensei.

"Thanks. I've got to go find her." Shizune looked over the crowd once more, feeling her face heat up in anxiety. "She's already pretty drunk and carrying a bottle 70% proof."

Sakura's mouth dropped while Tenten's eyes perked up. "Oh, god. Is that stuff even legal?"

"Only in two of the five of the great nations," the woman cringed. She then turned to continue her frantic search for the leaf village's Hokage.

"Well if you find her, send some over here," Kiba called as Shizune disappeared into the crowd.

Sakura gave him a look, to which he simply shrugged and shifted his chair closer to the quickly fading Tenten.

.

* * *

.

"Hey, Kaka-sensei. Where've you been?" Sakura was finally able to locate her sensei, quite unintentionally, after making her escape from a cringe worthy budding romance.

"Sakura?" He squinted down at her with a wide smile and looking none to steady on his feet.

"Yes…" she answered hesitantly, taking in his odd appearance. He then shocked her by letting out the smallest of giggles. That was it; Sakura knew something was definitely not right. "What's wrong with you?"

He laughed, leaning back against the wall. "I'm drunk."

Sakura blinked. Okay, yes she certainly could not be called sober at the moment, but even then she still had enough sense to know that Kakashi sensei and drunk were not two things she'd ever think to witness together. "Are you serious?"

"Yep," he answered with a resounding pop and teetering slightly. "It was- it was Tsunade."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked with growing concern.

"She made me go shot for shot with her. Evil woman." Kakashi scowled. "Said if I didn't, she'd send me on twenty back to back D-ranks… and _then_ make me fill out the paper work."

Her mouth dropped. Tsunade had… "You went shot for shot with Lady Tsunade?" Her shishou was even more vindictive than she'd thought possible.

"And she knows I'm a light weight," Kakashi moaned pathetically. "This was her idea of revenge."

Sakura quirked a half smile. Chances were this was the only time she'd ever get the opportunity to witness this. "Are you going to be alright? You're not looking too well."

Kakashi then did something that truly frightened her. He reached over and embraced the girl in an awkward half hug, holding her to his side with one arm and looking down at her with a bright, glossy eye. "Did I ever tell you how much you remind me of my old teammate, Rin?"

"Uh, no…" Sakura replied, trying yet failing to casually extract herself from her drunken sensei's overly affectionate grasp. Admittedly, her interest was slightly peeked, but somehow being hugged by Kakashi was winning out on the overall creep out factor. "You don't talk about your past, remember?"

"Well, you do," he began, pulling her in tightly for another squeeze. "You've turned into a great medic, just like her. Though you're a bit louder, and more violent, and can still be a bit of a bitch at times."

Sakura scowled. "You know sensei, that's not really a compliment," she replied, just able to wiggle herself free from his grip.

"But I'm really proud of you. All you guys."

Sakura took another step back. "And you're kind of creeping me out."

.

* * *

.

Ino found her cherry haired friend next to-_ him_. She squinted in annoyance. So she wasn't good enough company but _she_ was? Like hell she was going to take that!

"Hey forehead, I've been looking all over for you," Ino called, grabbing Sakura by the arm and pulling her away, blissfully unaware that Sakura was silently thanking the gods for her interruption.

"What do you want?" she asked, doing her best to appear annoyed.

Ino grinned, holding up a laminated sheet of paper that was over a foot long. "I just got a hold of the martini list. I think it's our duty as kunoichi to thoroughly investigate."

Sakura stared at the sheet being brandished before her. "You can't be serious."

"Never question a girl in her quest to explore a martini list."

Sakura looked back over the crowd. Kakashi had somehow managed to disappear in those few short seconds and everyone else she recognized were most definitely and thoroughly trashed.

The girl sighed in defeat. "Fine, fine…"

Who said there was nothing for peer pressure?

.

* * *

.

When Kakashi woke up the first thing he noticed was that his head was killing him. His head hurt, his body ached, and his stomach was not at all happy. His eyes squinted. _What the hell happened last night?_

Feebly, he tried to piece together the bits of memory he had left. He remembered most of the evening, that is until Tsunade had cornered him, swinging a bottle and shouting about paper work and Jounin responsibilities. After that, things got fuzzy, and then black. _Did she get him drunk?_

The sound of a quite female sigh brought his attention back to the present, causing his whole body to go still. He then turned his head, the queasy feeling multiplying ten fold. blond hair was spread across the pillow while a small female body rested beneath the sheets. It only took a moment to register.

It was Ino.

.


	3. Chapter 3

.

Kakashi stared, frozen in shock at the teenage girl wrapped between his sheets. _This could not be happening, _was his first thought. Then, _this has to be some mistake, there's an explanation for this_, was his second.

Perhaps he'd offered to take her home? Which meant he was the one that lured her there… No, even while drunk, he couldn't see himself doing that. Or maybe she followed him in her quest to annoy him further… and for some reason they'd just decided that jumping into bed together happened to be the thing to do? Well if he was really, really drunk then maybe…

No, he still couldn't believe that'd he go that far. But he was a lightweight… Kakashi fisted a handful of hair while squeezing his eyes shut in a frustrated attempt to remember, _something_.

Unfortunately there was one very easy way to tell just how far things had gone; Kakashi lifted his blanket and looked down. With a sigh of relief, he saw that though most of his cloths were gone, his favorite shurikan patterned boxers were still properly and securely in place. Thank god for small miracles he supposed. Maybe he had been too drunk to do anything. Never thought he'd be thankful for that situation. But there was still someone else he needed to check.

He then peaked over to Ino, feeling every inch the dirty old pervert by doing so. At first he frowned, not sure what it was he was seeing, and then his eyes widened in realization. Ino was wearing _his_ shirt. Now how did that happen? But as his eye traveled lower he couldn't help but stare at the pale, bare thigh that extended from beneath the girl's makeshift nighty, down to her perfectly shaped calves, and small delicate feet. Groaning, Kakashi dropped the blanket and resigned himself to the fate that he was definitely going to hell.

It was time to face facts. He liked Ino as a person in general. She had been on his mind that night, thanks to her incessant prodding. And when he allowed to his mind to travel there, he did have to admit she was a very pretty girl, not that he'd ever really paid it mind before. Now all this on its own was perfectly innocent, but when you added in large amounts of alcohol and the girl's apparent willingness, you had the perfect formula for a rather disastrous one night stand.

_Shit._

The girl shifted beside him and stretched with a sigh. Blue eyes slowly blinked open, staring at the ceiling. Her brow furrowed, likely trying to piece together where exactly she was. Well, it was time to get some answers, he supposed. Clearing his throat, Kakashi gave the girl an awkward half smile. "Morning."

When Ino opened her eyes, the first thing she realized was that this wasn't her bed. The second was that her head was pounding and she felt incredibly thirsty. Well the drinking explained that, but then where the hell was she?

A noise to her side caused her head to turn. Oh no, she thought with growing trepidation, she had finally become, _one of those girls_. She'd always figured nights like this would occur, but she wasn't counting on them being quite _so_ _soon_. She was only sixteen after all. Just hopefully it wasn't one of her friends. She'd never be able to live that down if it was. Oh, maybe it was that cute special J she'd been eyeing the whole evening. She certainly wouldn't mind waking up next to that in the morning.

Two blue eyes met one black one and a scared, uncovered face. Grey hair, completely naked to where the blankets pooled at his waist, rueful smile… Ino gasped as the realization hit and jerked back so quickly in shock, that she didn't realize quite where the bed ended and floor began.

Kakashi cringed as he watched he girl tumble in a tangle of blankets from the bed. Well that certainly was a new reaction for him. "I know I'm a scary sight in the morning but surely it's not that bad," he called, watching as the girls mouth opened and closed a few times.

"I- you- how? This can't be real," she said from her awkward position on the floor.

Kakashi frowned. Maybe he wouldn't be getting any answers after all. "You don't remember?"

Ino's eyes widened. "No!" she cried and then stood up. Kakashi looked away as his shirt just barely left her decent. The girl seemed to realize this at the same time and while turning a bright shade of red, got back into the bed, if only to pull the covers securely around her waist. "I'm wearing your shirt?"

Kakashi shrugged, not really sure what to do anymore. He'd been hoping she'd be able to tell him how this all came about.

"Where are my cloths?"

Again he shrugged, though this time with a hint of mirth.

"Why am I not _wearing_ my clothes?" she asked in a much tighter voice.

The man sighed. It would be like Ino to actually not find the humor in a situation when it was probably the best response. "Honestly, I don't remember, but I can make an educated guess."

"An educated guess…" the girl echoed dully, staring forward. She then surprised him by turning swiftly and smacking him hard in the shoulder. "You depraved old letch!" she screeched. "How could you? I'm practically a child!"

No, this was not going well.

"Excuse me," he said while rubbing his arm. "But there are two of us in this bed, and I am not in the habit of carrying away unwilling, adolescent girls."

"So you admit it," Ino continued in a frantic rush. "You seduced me. You, you… old man!"

Kakashi surveyed the girl calmly. Despite everything, he was finding it a bit much that _Ino_ felt fit to place all the blame on him. It wasn't like he'd intended any of this and if anything; she was the one pursuing him most of the night. "I did not, and I'm not old."

"You have grey hair!"

"It's silver, and I did _not_ seduce you. If you want to play the blame game, I can just as easily insinuate the same to you."

"Silver is white, not grey. And me? Ha! You're the creepy voyeur." Ino crossed her arms triumphantly. "Face it. You just couldn't control yourself when faced with my young, innocent, tight body, wrapped around yours. Pervert."

_Young, innocent, tight…_ Kakashi's mouth went dry. _Did she realize what she was-_ He shook his head to clear of the mental image she had just inadvertently given him. Two could play that game. "Is too, and you're the hormonal nymph, desperate for your superior's attention and thinking sex gives you power." Ino's hand twitched. "Face it, you just wanted to find out what it was like to be with a real man for once, rather then those boys you're used to."

If he hadn't just witnessed it, Kakashi would've sworn that it was not possible for the human face to undergo that many shades of red in a single instant, but there you had it, and Ino looked about ready to burst with indignation.

"How dare you insinuate-" she seethed furiously. "You don't know anything about me, and if you did, then you'd know how far from the truth that really is."

At that, Kakashi felt his whole body go cold. _How far from the truth… _Oh no… she wasn't, was she? Had he? This couldn't be happening... He lowered his voice to a soft, sympathetic whisper. "You weren't a virgin, were you?" The horror he felt at that prospect was making his stomach sick. He really was a bastard if that was the case. He could only hope that maybe they had _Icha Icha _in hell.

Ino blinked in surprise and then felt her anger double over once more. _How dare he!_ "Are you seriously asking me that? Now, after everything that's happened?" As if waking up next to one of their sensei's wasn't bad enough, but to act so nonchalantly about the possibility of taking her virginity! Oh, she could just _kill_ him.

"Well, I don't know," he answered, feeling how very much in unfamiliar territory he was. "You're the one going on about how young you are." Internally, he braced himself for her answer, not sure whether she was just trying to put up a bold front or not. He'd never be able to forgive himself if that where the case.

"Wait, you're hoping I was, aren't you?" she declared suddenly as a new idea came rushing through her mind. "That's your whole thing isn't it? You suck at this, so you were hoping I wouldn't know any better!"

_What?_

"Oh, you really are a piece of work, _sensei_," she empathized deliberately.

"Ino, would you stop trying to blame this whole thing on me and just give me a straight answer? Were you or weren't you a virgin?"

"And why do you- _oh_ _god!_" She looked over at him with wide eyes. "_Were you_?"

_Did she just ask…?_

"Of course not," he exasperated, wondering at the oddity that was Ino's mind.

"Oh don't sound so offended. As if everyone doesn't know how repressed you are. No man would read as much smut as you do if you were actually getting some regularly."

Kakashi scowled. As if an appreciation for good literature had anything to do with it. "Quite frankly, that's none of your business."

"Pfft, after last night? I think so. How do I know this isn't a weekly occurrence for you? Maybe you didn't want my help because in secret you're like the town pogo stick, everyone gets a ride."

So, one minute he's repressed and next he's a man slut… and did she just compare him to a pogo stick? "Ino, you're being ridiculous"

"God, you must really suck in bed if you think going after teens will make you look better," she continued on, lost in her own world.

"I do _not_ suck," he answered, taken slightly aback, though he wasn't exactly sure why he felt the need to defend himself against her accusations.

Ino snorted derisively. "Well I certainly don't remember it being particularly good."

"You don't remember anything at all!"

"And you like that fact, don't you?" she snapped.

The pounding in his head was not going anywhere anytime soon. "Ino…"

"You got to spend the night pounding me into the mattress-" Kakashi froze. "Plowing me like a corn field and yes, the golden imagery_ is_ intentional-" Felt his hand twitch slightly along with something else. "Yet after all th-"

"Ino, enough!" Kakashi cut in, feeling his face grow hot. It was best to stop her before the girl went through an entire dictionary of terms, which he then had no choice but to visualize. "I honestly don't remember anymore about last night than you do. Look, I realize you're upset. Probably more at yourself than at me, however-"

"Upset at myself?" She waved her hand flippantly. "You certainly have a high opinion of yourself… or low one, depending on your meaning."

"_However_, if you're going to drink like an adult then you also have to take the responsibility for your actions like one too."

"Oh that's rich," she answered quickly. "Coming from the man that got to reap all the benefits from it."

"What benefits?" he snapped in a slightly raised voice. "I told you, I don't remember anything."

"But I bet you would've liked to," she smirked while twisting her body towards him, allowing her loose hair to fall enticingly over her shoulder.

Kakashi buried his head in his hands before looking up to the ceiling as though it could give him some sort of divine guidance. Was there even a way to answer that wouldn't set the girl off on him again? His ears were then cursed with the sound of rustling fabric. When his eye drifted over, he quickly shut it and turned away.

"Ino, put your shirt back on." What the hell was she playing at now?

She grinned and tossed it across the room. "It's not my shirt."

"I don't care. Just put it back on."

_Never again_, he thought desperately. Never, no matter what it cost him, would he drink in the presence of self assured, teenage girls. They were too dangerous.

"Oh please, it's not like you haven't seen them before."

"That's not the point," he bit out, still with his head stubbornly turned.

"And if you were half as good as you claim, then you did a hell of a lot more than just _look at them _last night."

The man groaned as he was hit with yet another mental image of just that. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" She asked then paused as her irritation got the better of her while he continued to look stubbornly away. "Oh, for crying out loud, the wall isn't that interesting. Just fucking look at me already."

He wasn't sure if it was the frustration in her voice, or the strong use of language, but Kakashi found his body turning to face the girl. He meant to scowl furiously but he, like most men, found that difficult when faced with an unexpected pair of perfectly formed breasts, presented so willingly before him.

"Ino?"

She smirked triumphantly. "Yes?"

"Please put the shirt back on."

"Hey, Kakashi?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm up here."

Kakashi winced. "Just do it."

"Perv."

The pounding continued. "You're the one that's stripping! And for no reason other than to torment me."

"Oh you do think highly of yourself, don't you? Actually, I got rid of it because I find it hard to sleep in clothing and it's still only 8 o'clock. I intend to get at least three more hours of sleep in before getting up after a night of drinking."

Kakashi blinked. "You can't be serious." Absolutely nothing she said would convince him that this was anything but deliberate teasing.

She shrugged in response.

"You're a tease," he stated bluntly and meaning every connotation of it.

Ino practically glowed. "Does that mean you like what you see?"

He wasn't going to hell, Kakashi realized suddenly, staring at the young nymph in his bed. He was already there.

.

* * *

.

Across town, Sakura awoke with one of the worst hangovers of her life. With a curse, she managed to stumble her way to the washroom and the promptly empty the remaining content of her stomach into the bowl.

_God, how much did I drink_? She asked her pale reflection. She felt like hell and looked it too. This was all Ino's fault, she thought, ruefully. Her and her martini list! They had gotten so drunk, and then…

_Holy shit!_

Sakura's heart pounded in her chest as her breath came in quickened bursts. She was dead. She, Sakura Haruno, was one dead kunoichi. And they were going to kill her when they figured it out.

.


	4. Chapter 4

.

It wasn't fair, Ino thought as she looked self consciously down at her own body, her firm, perky, well toned body that is… Ever since she hit fourteen, men had done nothing but stare at her, so why now, when she actually had an attractive, available, not to mention half naked, man in the same bed as her, she was left feeling like an inadequate twelve year old?

Well she knew her effect wasn't completely lost on the man, no matter how ardently he was trying to portray his indifference. A hot blooded Jounin was still a man after all. Just because he held the rank, the age, the power here, didn't mean she was just going to allow herself to be humiliated. So he slept with her in a night of drunken – _whatever,_ and now wanted to push her off as a _mistake_… the word burned harshly in her mind, she was not going to settle for that.

She was Ino Yamanaka after all. Top kunoichi of her graduating class, Chunnin at thirteen, one of the infamous rookie nine, and already being lined up for a promising career within ANBU's T and I unit. Women hated her and men fought for the chance to buy her a drink, damn it!

Well ok, that only happened once, but it still put a feather in her cap whenever she thought about the incident.

But all that in the face of Kakashi sensei, obviously meant nothing. To him, she was a mistake; something to be forgotten and brushed to the side while she was left feeling used and worthless. Well he had picked the wrong kunoichi to toss away.

"You're a tease," he stated in his bored droll.

Ino flashed him a predatory smile. "Does that mean you like what you see?" she asked, gazing up from beneath her eyelashes. She could swear he was blushing slighting. That was a good sign at least. "It's ok to look. I don't mind." She used a whispery voice, shifting ever so slightly towards the man. He stilled instantly, as though he were a small animal that had just caught the tiger's eye.

Ino let out a frustrated breath. How the hell was she supposed to work with this? It was like he hated her, or hated sex, or maybe just women? Or young women, maybe? But weren't they the hot ones? What was so appealing about older chicks anyways? Not to mention the civvies… lord knows she will never understand the civvies. They don't even work out, and have all that access fat… Well sure, she supposed that made them softer, and men did like to go on about how soft women were, not that that ever made much sense to her, but as she'd never woken up next to a girl before, she supposed she shouldn't be one to judge.

It was then that she noticed Kakashi was still staring incredulously at her. "You know," she began irritably, trying to hide the blush that came over her cheeks after being caught dazing off. "It's really hard to believe such an avid reader of Icha Icha is such a prude."

He didn't even need a moment. "Ino, you're one of my student's best friends and barely half my age."

"Isn't that normally a turn on though?" she asked, letting just a bit of her frustration seep out into her words. Didn't he get it? _He_ had the power here. She was just left trying to save as much face as possible.

Ino puffed out her chest, before continuing on in a flippant voice, "Ugh, you act like you've never seen breasts before. Surely Sakura's flashed a little tit during missions before? Not that there's much there, I admit but still, partial nipple action at least. I remember this one time I got this particularly bad kunai to the chest, Asuma sensei had to take the whole-"

"There's a difference between a mission and waking up in bed!" he cut in, not wanting to hear anymore details of embarrassing mission situations. He was sure Asuma was rolling in his grave right now if he were listening in, that or getting ready to haunt his sleep for the next ten years.

"Yeah, usually the bed one is preferable." Kakashi ducked his head down, allowing his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Bad headache?" she asked wryly. There was no trace of the slightest sympathy in her voice. Kakashi was starting to wonder if she might actually really be pissed.

"Shockingly yes," he replied, allowing an eye to drift over to the girl at his side. He didn't want her upset. If anyone had the right to be upset, it was certainly her, but that didn't seem to be what she was truly going for, and for the life of him he just could not figure this girl out. One moment she was acting pissed, the next a vixen, and then vindictively amused… It just didn't make any sense.

"Give me your head," she said, shifting her body up till she was in a sitting position and turning to face him, _naked breast and all, _he couldn't help but mentally add as he eyed her wearily, unable to keep from staring. "And get your mind out of the gutter while you're at it."

He sighed. "Says the half naked girl in my bed," he grumbled as he acquiesced to her request.

_Now_ she was being the sympathetic. For all he knew, she could be planning to snap his neck with that sweet smile of hers and comforting air.

"The half naked, incredibly hot, not to mention talented medic-nin, who just happens to know the technique for curing hangovers, in your bed," Ino corrected with a smirk. If there was anything at all that the teenager had learned from dealing with men, it was that they automatically turned to mush when sick and being doted on by a caring female… It was the whole- _maternal thing_, but she supposed it _was_ a little weird to look at it that way when the girl was half naked. But after a brief moment of contemplation, it looked like Kakashi had decided to go along with it, however strongly he made his physical reservations.

"Now shift to the side, and lean your head back."

Kakashi began to do as she said, his head was pounding after all, but froze as it touched flesh and he realized what exactly that soft mound was…

"Seriously Kakashi, I don't think I've ever met a man that's made me feel less confident about my body. It's like I'm some disgusting old hag to you."

Kakashi stiffened. She thought he viewed her as disgusting? She was sixteen and beautiful! She wasn't disgusting at all, he thought as Ino pressed down on his forehead, forcing him into her so very inappropriate embrace.

He was the one perving after a young teenager after all; of course he was going to try to fight his natural instincts. Especially since he seemed to have proven that he was less in control of his functions when inebriated than was right for one of Konoha's finest. It was down right embarrassing.

"Now just relax," she said as she allowed the glow of green chakra to infuse her hands. She may not be able to get out of this mess with her dignity in tact, but like hell was she going to prove herself worthless.

"Ino…"

"Hey guess what," she snapped, while letting her hands brush the sides of his temple. That really shouldn't feel as comforting as it did. "You're about to learn the number one reason why old guys like you shouldn't hook up with teenagers."

"I'm not old," he grumbled, relaxing into the soft warmth that seemed to flow through his body at her touch.

She smirked at that. As soon as her chakra began to do its work, soothing the pain throbbing in the man's head, she saw his face begin to grow lax. So she let her head bend down over his, allowing a few strands of hair to brush over his features and causing him to squint open his one good eye to look up at her. "We're clingy," the girl finished with a bemused expression on her face.

As long as she kept doing what ever it was she was doing, she could be as clingy as she liked, he though absently as he stared up into wide, innocent eyes.

He really was rather handsome without the mask he normally wore, she thought, brushing a few stray hairs from his forehead while still keeping the last few dregs of chakra as long as she could.

As her flow of chakra broke, he sighed in resignation, and shifting away to his own side of the bed. It was best not to get too comfortable like that.

Ino felt a sharp pain cut across her chest at the obvious rejection. Was she really that much of an embarrassment to the man? Ino's throat constrict slightly at the thought. Didn't he have any idea what this was like for her? No, she wasn't about to show weakness, she wasn't just some other chick that you randomly found in your bed the morning after, and she refused to ever be remembered as such.

So as he laid back, waiting for the last few tracing of pain to leave his head, she scooted over and curled herself up next to him. As predicted, he stiffened up and if he wasn't already at the very edge of the bed, would likely have fallen off in the attempt to get even further away from her. "You know, it's not like this isn't awkward for me too, you know."

"Well then you could always get off of me," he answered in a strained voice, feeling the girl drape her arm across him and snuggle those soft, perfect breasts onto his chest, as her head founds it's way into the crook of his shoulder. How was he supposed to get her off of him without insulting her, or letting on the fact that he had a rather uncomfortable erection going on ever since she'd decided he should use her as a pillow?

Ino remember her first foray into the realm of physical gratification. It had been horribly disappointing with a Chunnin she'd barely even known, but she'd done it because well, she did like him, at least she thought he was attractive, and was nice to her, but mainly because she'd just wanted to get it over with. Everyone already assumed she wasn't anyways, so why not. It really wasn't a big deal, and in the morning they had said their goodbyes, nothing awkward or regretting, they both knew what the other expected… but even with what could only be described as a horribly awkward fumble and tumble, she still felt somewhat empowered by the whole experience. At least the boy seemed grateful to have gotten the chance at such a fine and rather well endowed specimen of female, unlike what she was dealing with now. How is it, that one experience could be so different from the next? Was Kakashi on such a high level tier that it should be her left feeling grateful for the experience of having woken up next to the great copy ninja? Was she so low on the conquest scale?

Equal parts pain and frustration warred within her as she pulled back from the obviously uninterested man. "You're such a bastard, you know that? I may not be a virgin-"

A sigh of relief.

"But that doesn't mean I have a headboard filled with notches either. You could at least pretend like you may have enjoyed last night before completely rejecting me and making me feel like another worthless whore," Ino spat viciously, before turning away from the man. It was time to cut her losses.

Kakashi's mouth dropped as the girl pulled herself from his body. The loss of her comforting warmth shocked him but not nearly so much as her words. "What? No, that's not what I think of you, not at all." How could she ever get that from the fact that he was just so very, very painfully aware of the whole inappropriateness of, well, everything? "It's just-"

"Weird," she bit out. "I got it."

"Ino…"

"I said I got it, okay?" she huffed out again, still remaining stubbornly faced away from him. Even when she felt his warm hand rest upon her bare shoulder, did she refuse to move.

"Ino," he said again, more loudly than before. "I really am sorry." She still refused to move. "You're right, I am a bastard. You have every right to hate me. What I did was inexcusable. You're only sixteen-"

"Don't," came a muffled voice, buried between pillows. "Don't you dare use that as an excuse."

Kakashi remained with his hand on her should, awkwardly staring at the girls naked back. He was so confused. He really didn't know what to do next. Surely he'd tried everything by now, but the girl's emotion's kept changing so quickly, he didn't know which tactic to use next, or which to go back to, or just, _anything_. Yes, there was a _very_ good reason why men should not get involved with teenage girls.

They were crazy.

Suddenly the girl rolled to her back, only to stare dully at the ceiling. "Kiss me."

Kakashi blinked. No, crazy didn't even begin to cover it.

"Please," she whispered, still refusing to look at him. "At least let me know I wasn't a complete mistake to you."

The man's brow creased, wondering at this new request.

"I know you don't like me, like that, and I know this is just one big mortifying experience for you, but to me…" She took a breath. "It's not. I mean, I really didn't think of you like that either, but I could-"

He made to interrupt but she quickly continued on. "No, I'm not asking for that, I just, well I woke up next to Kakashi Hatake, that's kind of a big deal," she said, obviously trying to make light of her previous line of thought. "I'd like to have something to show for it, something I remember."

It was slowly becoming obvious, however that all her previous bravado was just for show and Kakashi felt himself cringing inwardly that he'd assumed she much more jaded than her sixteen years should have told him. She was strong, Ino, he would have to give her that. But she was still very innocent.

So instead of letting her continue, he did the only decent thing he could think of. He bent his head over, and lightly placed a kiss on her lips.

The girl blinked for a few seconds in surprise as he drew back. Kakashi couldn't help but flash a roguish smile at her dumbfounded expression. He felt good and couldn't help but let it show a little. This beautiful, young girl just wanted the bragging rights to having kissed him. Well, that seemed like the very first right thing he'd done right all morning. But dealing with Ino, he should've known it wouldn't be that easy.

Kakashi had kissed her. He actually listened to what she was saying, and actually kissed her. Ino couldn't believe it. She not only got to see the famous copy ninja's really quite handsome, not to mention younger than you'd expect face, but she also got to kiss him! Not that it was that much of a kiss, mind you. Just a peck, really. A really pathetic one at that, when you began to think about it, and they _had_ just spent the night together, so…

"You call that a kiss?" the girl exclaimed, instantly sitting back up to look at the man. "No wonder you can't get laid!"

Kakashi's smile dropped.

"This is why you get them liquored up first, isn't it?" she continued on, though Ino was finding it harder to keep a straight face. _Ino always wins_, a smug voice said from the back of her mind. "Do it again," she pronounced, haughtily with a pout and ever so slightly twitching lips. "And this time, I expect tongue."

At that, Kakashi did laugh. There was no way out of this, he suddenly realized. "You're serious, aren't you?" he said while shaking his head.

"Of course, and why not?" Ino answered with a grin. "I'm hot, you're hot. We just had a night of mind blowing sex-"

She held up her hand when it looked like he was about to interrupt. "My assumption is based on the fact that we're both clearly awesome, and not on that really pathetic little peck you gave me there. I mean really, I kiss Sakura more suggestively than that."

_Wait, did she just say…_

"So why don't we just make the best of an awkward situation and get the most out of it while we can? Life's short, the damage is already done."

Kakashi stared at her speechless for a moment. For all their previous arguments, the girl did make a good point. Of course the vision of Ino making out with Sakura wasn't helping his thought process.

"I'm waiting," the blonde called, giving him a suggestively raised eyebrow.

_And what was it about a great rack that just drew the eye…_ "Huh?"

"Kiss me, I said," Ino exasperated, as though explaining to a small child. "You owe me."

His eye twitched back to her face as her arms crossed over her bust. Again, he was left contemplating the logic that was Ino.

"Please," she whispered, reaching a hand to gently trace down his fore arm, only to stop once it rested upon his own. "_Sensei_?"

His dark eye locked with her innocent blues, and he felt his body react to the words before his mind even had a chance to process them.

Oh, he was so going to hell for this.

.


	5. Chapter 5

.

A/N: Yeah, it's been way too long. Like way way too long since I updated this fic. I've been so busy this past year I haven't had much time to update anything but this was one fic I aways wanted to finish. I know it's not the most popular pair, so I thank all of you who bothered to take the time to read this fic despite the odd pairing. I'm a firm believer that _any_ pairing is possible if given the right set up, I hope I managed to pull that off with these two.

This chapter contains a Lemon, this is actually my first full Lemon ever writen, no joke. No one's ever sealed the deal in my fics before... well explicitly so anyways, so I hope I did alright. It's hard to find the balance between purple prose romance and crude porn, I have no idea how I did, so by all means let me know.

Oh yes, and this story is complete now! Finally I can add a grand total of _**2!**_ finished chaptered Naruto fics to my profile. Yeah... I'm that horrible fanficcer you all hate that never finishes anything. But... I'm at two! O.O -picture watery eyes here.

.

* * *

.

Warm lips pressed onto hers. One hand was planted by her side but the other slid down her face, pulling her in, though he was now hovering half over her. Ino parted her lips and couldn't contain her moan when Kakashi actually took the invitation and their tongues met. _This is amazing,_ Ino's mind yelled, there was no way she could let it end like this. The girl wrapped one arm around his neck and let the other run down the side of his back.

Kakashi willed the thought that this was his friends student, a girl of only sixteen, and somewhat of a subordinate, out of his mind. If he just looked at her for what she was, a beautiful, willful, but truly passionate girl, then maybe a little tongue kissing wasn't so bad. And that small hand was only going…

Kakashi flinched away, pulling back his own to look down. Ino's hand paused, resting still against the raised front of Kakashi's boxers where it had somehow managed to find its self. He looked back at her, seeing a flash of nervousness in her face which swiftly devolved into a devious smile. And then, ever so slowly, the hand began to resume motion.

"Ino," he said in a voice he hoped came out commanding, momentarily closing his eyes at the sensation of pleasure.

Ino couldn't believe her own daring but if she didn't go for it now, there was no chance she'd get the opportunity again. She was young, hot, willing, and not even a virgin, what else could he possibly want?

"Don't you like it?" she asked playfully.

"That's not the point," he ground out, looking much too pained.

Ino's smile widened. "Yet I notice you haven't tried to stop me."

No, he hadn't, and he didn't know why though his eyes shot open when he felt that hand release and then slide down his abs to dip beneath his waistline. His sharp intake of breath and the fact that he still hadn't pushed her away was all the invitation Ino needed to take things further. He watched transfixed as she slowly brought his cock free of the fabric and began to stroke him without shame.

He needed to stop this. This was far beyond what he had agreed to, but damn it, it just felt so damn good. But this was too far. He still had principles, no matter how morally questionable. At least before he was drunk, even if that wasn't a good excuse, it still counted as something right?

The girl shifted, moving to her knees and momentarily stopped in her stroking to pull her hair back and tie it in a loose knot. It only took a second for Kakashi's mind to read her intent. "Ino, stop-"

But it was too late.

Ino heard the man above her groan as her mouth covered the tip of his penis and then slowly descended till she felt her gag reflex flutter.

_Shit_, was the only thought in Kakashi's head. His eyes closed and before he realized what he was doing, he had one hand resting atop the girl's head as she slowly bobbed against him. _He was so going to hell for this._ He was going to hell and he didn't care, just as long as she didn't stop.

At feeling his hand, Ino knew she had won. It was like admitting defeat. She chuckled quietly, loving the way he twitched from the added vibration. Her eyes peeked up to see his closed while he leaned against the pillows and wall.

_Damn it, sixteen year olds weren't supposed to know how to do tha_t, Kakashi thought, opening his eyes to watch one hand palm his balls as the blonde came up with the cockiest smile he'd ever seen on her.

"Ino," he said, breathing heavily, not knowing what else_ to_ say at this point.

She straitened, before stepping off of the bed. His eyes raked over her perfect body and then widened when her fingers picked at the side of her panties before pushing them down in one smooth motion. Kakashi's mouth dropped. Her body was perfect. Her skin pale and unblemished, every inch toned yet with the smoothest curves. Her breast were large yet perky. His eyes trailed down to the well trimmed thatch she had just reviled, watching the hint of pink as she moved back to the bed.

_God, he needed her beneath him now!_

Ino continued to smile, feeling his eyes appreciating her. As long as he continued to look at her with that hunger, she'd have the nerve to do this. Still he remained passive, she guessed it was the best she could hope for, given his complexes. Maybe he thought that if she did all the work, he couldn't be held accountable? Well what ever it was, she wasn't going to let it get in her way.

Holding his eyes, she crawled over to him, and then snatched his shorts, and pulled them the rest of the way off. Kakashi gave no resistance, somewhat helping to kick this off but still not really participating. She then settled down on the top of his thighs.

"Well?" She said at last, stoking his cock once more. He raised an eyebrow at her question. "Aren't you going to tell me to stop?"

Kakashi's lips twitched. "No," he said, and then to encourage her, his hands began to rub up and down those smooth thighs. By now he just accepted that he had no self control. It was time to simply sit back and enjoy. But more over, he wanted to see just how far she was willing to go. The girl had nerves of steel. If anything, she had definitely earned his respect for that.

Ino nodded, taking a deep breath before raising herself, and positioning him at her entrance. Both his eyes were open and she felt his hand flex in anticipation. It was now or never she told her self. She was going to take this, and it was going to be a situation that was entirely in her control. Unlike the night before, this was entirely her. A smile spread wide across her face. She was going to fuck the _shit_ out of Kakashi Hatake.

Kakashi hissed as he felt himself enveloped into her. She was so hot as she sat there, he needed her to _move_. A second passed, and then another. He looked at her face, seeing her take a few deep breaths.

"What's wrong?" he asked, hoping to god she wasn't going to back out now. You can't back out once you're already, well, in someone, can you?… Well he guessed he could if he absolutely needed to, but that would really -

"Nothing, it just… hurts a bit."

Kakashi blanched. _Oh shit!_ "But you said-"

"I'm not, I wasn't a virgin," she replied, slightly annoyed. "But I guess one, I mean two times, doesn't quite break a girl in, if you know what I mean." He stared. "Plus it was over really quickly so…" She shook her head. "I'm fine."

Kakashi couldn't believe it. This wasn't okay at all. "You're just a kid," he whispered.

The girl scowled, rising. "I am not-" And dropped. "Just a-" Another drop. "Kid." And again.

Kakashi bit back a groan. Her hands planted themselves against his chest and she began to grined against him.

"You didn't think that last night, and you sure as hell better not be thinking that while you're already inside of me!" Ino's pace picked up and her breathing became closer to panting.

Rational thought was getting harder and harder for Kakashi to hold on to, and oh hell, who needed morals anyways? Ino had only just started to find her rhythm when his hands grabbed her ass and he thrust up, groaning the same time she cried out. He soon realised couldn't get enough of her in this position and quickly they were flipped. Now he was finally able to kiss her properly, so he did, palming a breast for the first time and slowing down their rhythm so he could properly appreciate her body.

Ino's head was spinning. One moment she was sure he'd reject her and the next he was practically making love to her, almost like a proper lover. His hand wasn't groping her like she remembered her first time being, but instead messaged her firmly, only now and then flicking over her nipple, making her keen in anticipation. His mouth took equal turns assaulting her lips, her neck, her collar bone, all the while feeling the constant rhythm of his thrust.

_It was driving her insane._

This need, this want, all this attention, and yet it still wasn't enough.

Ino was something that completely surprised him. Her moods flipped like a light switch and every assumption he'd ever made was turned on it's head. Even while making love she was a surprise to him. He'd expected a hell cat. He'd expected loud, aggressive, and wanton. He'd gotten something completely different, something very, well, normal. And that bugged him. Ino was anything but normal. She was passion unbridled, a fire waiting to catch light. This quiet Ino, was not _his_ Ino.

Kakashi's movements stopped. Ino was barely able to catch her breath as she looked up at his frowning face. "What?" she asked breathless, her hand idly running down his muscled arms in what she hoped was an encouraging manner.

"Turn around," he said, backing up a bit for her to move. Ino's heart jumped as she quickly complied to his demand. She'd never done this before and the idea of Kakashi doing it… and _oh fuck! _That hit a completely different spot!

She'd been trying to hold back, to hold some sense of femininity but this new position made it impossible and Ino couldn't help but cry out every time he hit that special place inside of her. Fingers dug into her waist and soon her arms gave out. _Fuck it_, Ino finally thought, giving up as burst of pleasure exploded behind her eyes. She was going to make the most of this and to hell with propriety.

Kakashi wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out once Ino started moaning and pushing back as hard as he gave. It was all he could do to not let go when he heard her scream and felt her body spasmed around him. Grinding his teeth he took a deep breath to calm himself while she all but collapsed beneath him.

"Kakashi?" she questioned when she realized he wasn't moving away.

"Lie flat," he said, running a hand down her back and breathing heavily. "Don't roll over."

She complied, still revelling in the bliss that had just exploded a moment before. She didn't care what the hell he did to her, as long as the most she had to do was just lie there. And then she felt him again. He was over her, in her, and kissing her neck and back.

"Apparently I didn't make a good showing last night," she heard him whisper huskily in her ear. "And this is one situation I don't want the word _'quick' _associated with."

.

* * *

.

"Help yourself to anything you can find in the kitchen," Kakashi had said before heading for his shower.

Ino sat wrapped in blankets with a small frown on her face. He'd seemed happy enough earlier but the man was quickly withdrawing from her. When he'd finished, they'd cuddled a bit, but soon enough he was disentangling himself from her and moving farther and farther away in the bed till he'd suddenly announced the need for a shower. The man had more hangups than she'd previously thought, the girl concluded. She, however, did not. What they had just shared, in her opinion, was awesome. Nothing in the world would make her regret the experience she'd just had, and she supposed the only part that disappointed her was knowing this was a one time thing. The whole time he'd been so attentive to her, so gentle, and then hard when she needed him to be. _God, why couldn't that first guy be like that?_ She might've actually stuck around had he been. She could only hope that all older guys shared the same desire to please that Kakashi did, otherwise she'd be spending a lot of lonely nights with only her daydreams and hand for company.

His shower dragged on and Ino began to worry. She hadn't done anything wrong, had she? She hadn't actually forced him into anything, and he certainly appeared to have enjoyed himself, right?

Quietly she rose from the bed, no longer caring about her nakedness, and padded her way to where the washroom door was slightly open. She pushed in, taking care to go slow incase he ordered her out. Ino could just see in silhouette beyond the shower curtain, standing immobile with his head down. _Damn_, she had really hoped he'd gotten over his age hang up thing. _She wasn't a kid anymore!_ Couldn't he see that? Was there something about her in particular that made him act this way? And what was so wrong with it, anyways? He hadn't forced her, if anything the opposite was true, so what else was their to be concerned about?

Slowly she slipped aside the far side of the shower curtain. "Ino," he acknowledged in a defeated voice. A strange pain twisted in the girls chest.

"Hey," she said, stepping in behind him.

"What are you-"

Her arms wrapped around his waist hugged him because she didn't know what else to do. "I'm sorry," she muttered, resting her cheek against his back.

"What-"

"Shhh," she said, holding him tighter. "I didn't mean to force you into anything and I don't want you to think you've done anything wrong." Ino wasn't sure where these words were coming from, but something inside of her just told her they needed to be said and that she owed this man her sincere honesty.

She kissed the middle of his back. "Thank you. Thank you for not throwing me out, for not humiliating me, and for treating me like an equal and not just some piece of ass you picked up at the bar. You have no idea how much that means to me. And I don't mean that in the _'wow I totally want to be your clingy girlfriend'_ sense , but in the _'thank you for being such an awesome guy and seeing that I'm actually a person'_ sense."

Kakashi remained still, not moving but taking in the girls words.

"So… friends?" she asked hesitantly, pulling back from him.

.

* * *

.

When Sakura peeked through her sensei's window and saw the two weren't in bed, she banged, feeling her heart pound within her chest. Her clothes were dishevelled and her hair a mess. She'd rushed over as soon as possible, hoping at best she could sneak Ino out of there, or at worst, spend the rest of her life apologizing for a joke that really seemed quite funny the night before but now that she was sober seemed like a one way ticket to both her sensei's and best friend's shit list.

A fully dressed Kakashi came out of the kitchen looking at her curiously. He opened the window and Sakura took that as all the invitation she needed.

"Sakura, this really isn't a good time-"

"I know, earlier would have been better." Kakashi seemed to cringe at that. "I got here as soon as I could."

.

Ino heard what she would've sworn was Sakura's voice just as she stepped from the shower. Oh she could just imagine seeing Sakura's face if she walked out right now, towel and all and not letting anything slip. She'd leave her to make her own conclusions. It would be awesome and hilarious, because the pink haired girl would never believe it. She'd spend the rest of the week coming up with ridiculous conspiracy theories, each one more ridiculous that the last, trying to explain away her presence. Just anything but the obvious, right? It would be too perfect!

"Hey, Sakura," Ino said, exiting the washroom in only a small towel. "I thought I heard your voice."

Both Kakashi and Sakura froze in their spots.

"Look, I can explain." Kakashi was the first to speak, looking equally annoyed and embarrassed. Ino smirked, leaning against the wall, one leg up and one arm holding the towel in place.

"Y-you don't have to," Sakura admitted nervously. Now it was Ino's turn to freeze. She knew Sakura too well and already her mind was piecing together the pieces. Kakashi looked at her curiously, waiting for her to continue.

"You see, last night…" Sakura looked down at her hands. "I owe you two a big apology. We were all really drunk after all and-"

"Are you saying, _you_ hooked me and Ino up?" Kakashi asked wide eyed and disbelieving.

"N-no… well, not exactly," Sakura explained still unable to maintain eyecontact with either of the two.

"No," Ino said in a voice dripping with scorn, now sure of her theory. "What she's saying, is that she pulled a Kiba."

"A Kiba?" Kakashi looked back at her, not understanding the implication.

"I'll get my things," Ino snapped, grabbing a pile of clothes and heading back to the bathroom. The door slammed with a resounding thud, leaving Sakura to stand cringing while Kakashi's frown grew more pronounced.

"Sakura, what exactly is going on?"

"I'm sorry sensei, I'm so so sorry. I was just really drunk. Like really really drunk and-"

Kakashi held up his had. "Sakura, you don't have to explain doing stupid things while drunk to me." He glanced to the now shut door and Sakura seemed to pale even more.

"You don't understand. You're going to hate me."

Kakashi sighed. "Hate's a pretty strong word Sakura. Why don't you just tell me what happened and we'll deal with it from there?"

Sakura stared and the closed washroom door. Sure maybe Kakashi would forgive her, in the grand scheme of things, this would be pretty minor in the list of shitty things to happen in life, but Ino… Ino wasn't one to forgive something like this so easily.

"Kiba pulled this prank on Tenten last year." Kakashi nodded, giving her his full attention. "She'd passed out blackout drunk and when she woke up, Kiba was sleeping beside her." Kakashi stilled. "He told her they'd had this really crazy night together and because she couldn't remember, she believed him…"

"Sakura." Kakashi's fist clenched. "Are you saying Ino waking in my bed was a prank?"

Sakura took a small step back, knowing he was not happy. "Yes. Gai sensei took you home after you passed out. When Ino was barely standing, I offered to take her home. I don't know why, but for some reason the idea just crossed my mind and to be honest, I really wasn't in all that better shape than Ino. So… yeah…" her voice trailed off and she took a quick glance at his scowling face before dropping her gaze.

"So," Kakashi began after taking a few seconds to collect himself. "You're saying you broke into my apartment, undressed me, and left a passed out, drunk, sixteen year old girl, half naked in my bed?"

_Ouch. _It sounded a lot worse when put like that. "Well, she wasn't really half nak-"

"She was wearing my shirt! And you would have had to take off mine," he exclaimed, suddenly realizing that meant she must have seen his face also.

"Damn," Ino said, finally exiting the washroom and back in the rumpled clothes she'd worn the night before. "And here I'd thought at least seeing his face was something I could hold over you."

Ino did not look impressed. In fact she looked even more pissed than Kakashi.

"Sakrua," Kakashi said, bring her attention back. "That was a serious violation of trust."

"Hey, it's not like I'm the only one who saw it," Sakura defended. "You-passed-out-in-a-bar_._ Right now about half of Konoha has seen your face. In fact I'm pretty sure Anko's got pictures… Though the one with the thing by your mouth, that's not what it looks like, trust me."

Kakashi slapped a hand over his face. She could only imagine what was going through his head.

"Sensei… are you mad at me?" Sakura asked hesitantly when no one had spoke for a long pause.

"Yes," Kakashi breathed out. "But it's not unforgivable and I certainly don't hate you for it. I do think, however, that it's best if you go now. We can talk about this later."

"Ino?" she questioned, realizing she hadn't really gotten a response from the girl yet.

"How pissed I am will depend on what happens after you leave," she answered simply. Kakashi looked at her sharply but she just shrugged in response. "Go on Forehead. Take a shower, I can smell you from here." Sakura gave her a half smile, glanced sheepishly to Kakashi, and then exited as quickly as she could from her sensei's apartment.

"So…" Ino began, swinging her arms at her sides.

"So…" Kakashi agreed.

Ino walked up to him and looked directly in his eye. "So, I personally think this morning was one of the best I've ever had. What's your verdict?"

Kakashi stared, his mouth dropping and then closing once more.

"Come on," Ino continued. "What really has this changed?"

"Ino…"

"I'm not getting into this argument again," she answered quickly. "You fucked me." Kakashi cringed. "You fucked me and you liked it. I liked it. Hell, that creepy guy on the balcony across from you probably really liked it." Kakashi frowned and shifted his gaze to the window. "I don't understand why this is such a big deal for you. If anything it should be a big deal to me, but it's not. Why? Because I know my own mind, I know what I want, and there ain't no way in hell I'd ever sleep with anyone I wouldn't want to. Last night not happening actually makes me feel better, because it means this-" Ino gestured between the two of them. "Was all us. And you sir, are a great lay."

Kakashi stood flabbergasted. He was suddenly reminded why this girl was being lined up to go into the IT department and he was finding himself very curious to see how she'd turn out. Before he could respond, Ino placed a chaste kiss on his mask covered lips.

"I'll see you around, Kakashi."

She was leaving, Kakashi suddenly realized, and he'd done nothing but stand their dumbly while she made her case and was about to take off. Things between them… it was not conventional, or proper, but there was something, though he doubted either of them could put a name to it. And what to do with it was something else all together.

"Ino," he called before she could open the door. She turned smiling brightly, as though she'd expected him to call out. "Sooner's better than later."

"I agree," she replied, her grin growing even brighter. And then she was gone and he was left wondering, what exactly he'd meant by that but the more pressing matter on his mind was, how to kill a voyeuristic civilian living across from him without raising too many questions.

.

* * *

.

A/N: Yay! I'm done! It's a little ambiguous of an ending, but I've never been a fan of idealized endings. Real romances don't end that way, they have ups and downs and even if they end you can still look bad and think well of the time you had even if it wasn't meant to be. The whole point of this was for Kakashi to just get out there and take a chance, maybe it won't work out but it's better than skulking off in a corner all the time. And for Ino, well she wasn't born sexually confidant, I like seeing the girls in the in the middle stage, where they're still learning and finding their selves. So yeah, that's my explination. I hope you enjoyed. I hope more Lemon wasn't too porny, I hope my characterization didn't changed too much in the year+ since I updated, I hope I still have readers after all this time, and I hope you liked this enough to let me know what you think. (ok that last one was a little shameless but I'm paranoid my love for crack will leave me lonely and without readers.)

.


End file.
